Orgueil et Alchimie
by Yunoki
Summary: Yunoki vient d'intégrer la Garde d'Eel et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leurs rapports sont... salés. Ne manque plus que Chrome ajoute le sien !


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Un petite drable écrit pour un topic sur le forum d'Eldarya dont je ne me souviens malheureusement pas le nom. Il fallait écrire un texte de deux mille mots et y mettre absolument une scène où Chrome titille notre gardienne._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Orgueil et Alchimie**

Assise à l'ombre du cerisier centenaire, son encyclopédie sur les êtres aquatiques sur les genoux, Yunoki avait l'air paisible. La brise faisait jouer doucement ses longs cheveux couleur jade et ses yeux étaient clos, comme si elle était endormie.

Il n'en était rien en vérité, la jeune femme tout juste entrée dans la garde Absynthe essayait simplement de recouvrer son calme, chose peu aisée quand le tortionnaire de ses pensées était son chef. Un soupir las lui échappa et ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux d'or, un éclat de colère les illuminant.

Ezarel l'avait une nouvelle fois prise de haut, pour l'intimider certainement et asseoir son autorité. Seulement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que la sirène exécrait par-dessus tout, c'était bien d'être prise pour une idiote ! Elle était bien loin de l'humaine arrivée à Eel peu de temps avant, merci bien. Reste qu'une dispute assez mémorable en avait découlée, si l'elfe voulait étaler ses connaissances en la tournant en bourrique, il était bien mal tombé. Yunoki ne s'était pas gênée pour riposter et placer de-ci, de-là quelques piques sur les compétences du vantard. Bientôt, cela avait dégénéré dans un concours de potion aussi stupide que difficile et finalement, rien n'avait pu les départager, ils se retrouvaient à égalité.

Comme des enfants, ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence pendant cinq minutes qui avaient parues durer une éternité, avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre et de partir chacun de leur côté.

Maintenant calmée, la sirène était un peu consternée de leur attitude à tous les deux. Il fallait croire que chacun avait un orgueil bien placé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alchimie.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle leva les yeux. C'était Chrome et à son air mesquin, il devait préparer quelque chose, mais la sirène n'en fit rien et lui accorda un sourire. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, puis abandonna la position pour se mettre en tailleur.

– Alors… commença le loup-garou. Parait que ça à chauffé entre Ezarel et toi ?

– Si même toi tu en as entendu parlé, je suppose que tout le QG a dû avoir des échos, soupira la jeune femme.

– Et comment ! Je crois que vous avez traumatisé Kero pour les dix ans à venir ! Et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui ne veulent même pas en parler. Mais dis-moi… Il laissa planer sa phrase un instant, comme pour soumettre un suspense insurmontable. Toi et Ezarel..: vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment de patience là tout de suite mon loup.

– Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire si vous êtes amoureux !

Yunoki en resta coite. Et à l'air du jeune membre de la garde de l'ombre, la jeune femme n'eut pas de peine à deviner le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait.

– Tu as été demandé _quoi_ à Ezarel ?! s'écria-t-elle une fois ses esprits revenus.

Le loup-garou se pencha vers elle et attrapa, une mèche de cheveux pour y entortiller son index, un sourire plein de dents aux canines pointues.

– C'était juste pour l'embêter ! Et ça a réussi apparemment !

Un gloussement lui échappa et il se releva rapidement alors qu'Ezarel arrivait en trombe au bout du chemin.

– Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, dit-il avant de détaller.

– Chrome ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

L'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et s'enfuit rapidement. Yunoki se retourna alors vers son chef de garde furibond. _Merci Chrome, comme si je ne m'étais pas déjà mise dans de beaux draps_ songea-t-elle avant de croiser le regard aigue-marine de l'elfe.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit texte ?_

 _Sachez que deux autres sont à venir un sur l'Homme-Masqué et l'autre via une commande de One Shot.  
_


End file.
